


Once Upon A Thanksgiving

by Rose_Miller



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cooking, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: I always do some random holiday story. This year it was 50/50 once and marvel. So if you know my Wattpad, the marvel story is over there.I have no description really. It's just a goofy story.I hope you enjoy regardless. Should anyone decide to read it.Also I enjoy my stupid titles, thanks.





	1. Prepping anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I posted off my phone, instead of my computer. I hope everything posted fine...

"Charming do we have everything?" Gianna asks, as she anxiously looks around.

"We should. The turkey and ham, are still cooking." Charming shrugs.

 

"Where the hell is Lilly?" Gianna asks.

 

"She and Neal are on their way. I think..." Charming shrugs.

 

"You think? No, she said she'd-"

 

\--

"Calm down we're here." Lilly puts up her hands.

 

"I brought buns." Lilly smiles.

 

"I got pop for everyone." Neal holds up two 24 packs.

 

"Are they cold?" Gianna asks.

 

"Yes actually." Lilly nods.

 

"I need one, now!" Gianna snaps her fingers.

Lilly smiles as she takes a 24 pack.

 

\----

"So where's Jewel and Killian?" Neal asks.

 

"Probably still pirating the world." Lilly giggles.

 

-

Gianna snorts.

 

\--

"Has anyone heard from, Annabelle and Robin?" Charming asks.

 

"She's running late, go figure." Lilly rolls her eyes.

 

\---

"Well we're almost ready I think." Gianna says, as she looks at the table.

 

"Neal help me with the meat?" Charming asks, pointing over his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, sure." Neal says with a nod.

 

"Big men in the house." Lilly teases.

 

-

Neal laughs as he follows Charming.

 

-

"Yum." Gianna bites her lip, as she stares at Charming's butt.

 

"Try not to burn down the house." Charming teases.

 

"Damn there goes my fun." Lilly pouts.

 

"We promise." Gianna snorts.

 

-

Charming and Neal step outside, to check the ham.

 

\---

"So anything new with you and Neal?" Gianna asks.

 

"Other than we agreed, not to invite or mention his father. No not really." Lilly shakes her head.

 

"Oh right, he and-"

 

\---

"Hi sorry we're late!" A voice says, as they enter the house.


	2. Inappropriate holiday jokes

"What took you guys?" Gianna asks, as Annabelle and Robin walk in.

 

"I was picking up some pies, pumpkin bars, and apple crisp." Annabelle shrugs, as Robin puts the bags on the table.

 

"You know you didn't-"

 

"Thank you for that." Lilly smiles.

 

\---

"Can I help with anything?" Annabelle asks.

 

"No Jewel is stuck setting the table. But you can help with everything after." Gianna shrugs.

 

"Oh okay." Annabelle nods.

 

"Robin guys are outside. Go..." Lilly waves him off.

 

"I can take a hint." Robin chuckles, as he walks outside.

 

\----

"So Annabelle..." Lilly sings her name.

 

"What?" Annabelle asks, eyeing Lilly.

 

"Robin talk you into a tattoo yet?" Lilly asks, with a smile.

 

"No that's his thing." Annabelle giggles.

 

"Is the sex good?" Lilly asks.

 

"Hey! It's Thanksgiving! We're not-"

 

"Is it with Neal?" Annabelle asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

"Hey!" Gianna snaps.

 

"Definitely." Lilly snorts.

 

"Enough you two!" Gianna rolls her eyes.

 

-

Annabelle and Lilly giggle.

 

\----

Outside.

 

\---

"Hey Robin you made it!" Charming smiles.

 

"Lilly give you shit?" Neal asks.

 

"Gianna did actually." Robin shrugs.

 

"Did Annabelle stop for anything?" Charming asks.

 

"Of course she did. Dessert, nothing but dessert." Robin chuckles.

 

"Really?" Neal asks.

 

"Knowing Gianna, I think we'll have a lot of food to work off later." Charming huffs, as he pats his stomach.

 

"Lilly doesn't care." Neal shrugs, with a smile.

 

"So she likes a little padding?" Robin asks, with a smirk.

 

"I mean-" Neal shrugs, as he gets slightly flustered.

 

\---

"Guys!" Lilly shouts.

 

-

Startling the men.

 

-

Lilly snorts as they all turn to look at her.

 

\--

"Killian and Jewel are almost here. Are you hens done clucking?" Lilly smiles.

 

"Lilly do you like Neal with-?"

 

"Yeah we're almost done babe." Neal nods.

 

"Awesome. Robin, I have no preference. But as long as Neal's fed, I'm happy." Lilly smiles, as she goes back inside.

 

\---

"We're almost as bad as them." Charming laughs.

 

-

Neal and Robin laugh as well.


	3. Meal time

Fifteen minutes later. Jewel and Killian arrive.

 

\----

"I've brought rum!" Killian slurs with a chuckle.

 

"Hard pass." Lilly cringes.

 

"I'll have a shot." Gianna shrugs.

 

"Oh, you're full of surprises." Killian smiles, as he grabs a glass.

 

"It's Thanksgiving. I need a drink." Gianna mumbles.

 

\--

"Anyone else?" Killian asks, handing Gianna the glass.

 

"I'm good." Charming shakes his head.

 

"No thanks." Neal makes a face.

 

"Love?" Killian asks Jewel.

 

"You've had enough for the both of us." Jewel shakes her head.

 

"Shame." Killian whispers, as he takes another drink.

 

"I'll have a swig." Robin shrugs.

 

"Good man." Killian smiles, handing over the bottle.

 

"Cheers." Robin raises the bottle.

 

"Cheers." Gianna raises her glass.

 

-

Robin and Gianna throw back their shot of rum.

 

-

"Uh God." Gianna groans, as she puts her glass down.

 

-

Killian chuckles.

 

-

"Not bad." Robin shrugs.

 

\---

"Okay Charming?" Lilly raises her eyebrows.

 

"Right." Charming goes outside to get the ham.

 

-

Gianna goes into the kitchen, and she grabs the turkey.

 

\----

"Okay Jewel you're stuck on table setting." Lilly smiles.

 

"What?" Jewel scoffs.

 

"You were late. Deal with it." Lilly shrugs.

 

-

Jewel rolls her eyes, and she sets the table anyway.

 

-

Gianna brings the turkey.

 

-

Charming brings the ham.

 

-

Annabelle helps Jewel set the table.

 

-

Killian, Robin, and Neal are forced to get the rest of the food. Ordered by Lilly, while she gets the drinks.

 

\----

Once the table is set, everyone serves themselves.


	4. After dinner regrets

When dinner is over, everyone leaves the food on the table, and they stay seated as they complain.

 

\----

"Ugh I ate too much, but I want the apple crisp." Gianna groans.

 

-

Lilly snorts, as Neal rests his head on her shoulder.

 

-

"I definitely don't have room, for desert." Neal mumbles, as Lilly rests her hand on his thigh.

 

"I think I have room for some pie." Charming shrugs.

 

"I can cut you a piece." Annabelle offers.

 

"Thank you, that's very nice of you." Charming smiles.

 

"Anyone else?" Annabelle offers.

 

"I'll have a pumpkin bars actually." Robin nods.

 

"I'll be right back." Jewel gets up from the table.

 

"Where are you-?"

 

"She's making room." Lilly giggles.

 

\--

Jewel goes into the bathroom, to vomit.

 

\--

"I'll try that, apple... Whatever it is." Killian waves his hand around.

 

-

Annabelle happily serves everyone their desert.

 

\---

"Okay I'll have a pumpkin bar." Jewel says, as she sits down again.

 

"After puking? Ick." Lilly cringes.

 

-

Jewel shrugs, as she shoves a bar into her mouth.

 

\----

"Well thanks everyone for coming." Gianna huffs, with a full stomach.

 

"Yes thank you everyone for coming." Charming nods, with a mouthful.

 

"Thanks for inviting us." Annabelle smiles.

 

\--

"Thanks for not involving, you know." Neal whispers to Lilly.

 

"Of course." Lilly looks down at Neal.

"This is my first Thanksgiving." Neal shrugs.

 

"I know, and we take care of our own." Lilly smiles, as she kisses Neal.

 

\--

"Hey that's an after dinner thing!" Gianna snaps.

 

-

Lilly and Neal laugh.

 

\----

"Well I'm going to pass out on the couch." Annabelle says, as she gets up.

 

"I get the best spot!" Jewel says, as she quickly gets up.

 

"Not before me!" Annabelle tries racing Jewel.

 

"Hey! No running in the house!" Gianna snaps.

 

-

Lilly laughs, as Jewel and Annabelle trip each other.

 

-

"Darling, don't hurt yourself." Robin chuckles, as he gets up from the table.

 

"Love save me a spot." Killian says, as he stumbles to get up.

 

\----

"I suppose we should-"

 

"We can wait." Gianna shrugs.

 

-

Charming smiles at Gianna.

 

-

"What?" Gianna asks confused.

 

"You're so beautiful, and I love you." Charming chuckles.

 

"I'm stuffed and you're adorable." Gianna giggles.

 

"All good things to be thankful for." Lilly smiles.


End file.
